


Who lives who dies who tells your story.

by harrysbabyboo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Gay, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette - Freeform, HamiLaf, Heartbreak, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Lafayette, Suicide, Thomas Jefferson - Freeform, Young Love, duel, sad Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbabyboo/pseuds/harrysbabyboo
Summary: 'When Lafayette came back to America before his death, he and Jefferson hugged and cried with each other.' Except Lafayette wasn't the one to die.





	Who lives who dies who tells your story.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: some dates are not accurate as they wouldn't fit in the story otherwise.

19th October 1781- America wins the Battle of Yorktown.  
Lafayette stands there in shock. 'We won?' He thinks to himself looking around to see his best friends, Hercules Mulligan and John Laurens hollering and laughing with pure joy. "We won!" The Frenchman shouts out loud this time. He turns to see Alexander Hamilton, the beautiful man that, in such a short time, has taken his heart grinning so hard. He is his world. Lafayette shakes his head, picking up the small man and spinning him round. "We did it baby! We fucking did it!" He grins along with Alex, pulling him down for a kiss. Because of how things were these days, homosexual relationships were illegal, you could not be caught doing anything remotely 'relationship-worthy' with another man or you were to be hung, yet with all the commotion, nobody seemed to noticed when Hamilton pulled his man in for another kiss. "I love you so much Laf." The man sniffs as tears of joy fall from his face. "I love you so much angel, we are finally free my love!" Of course he did not mean their relationship, but more likely the country, but neither men could be bothered with that at the moment, they just enjoyed their time together.  
-  
1788- the news.

Lafayette and Alex lay in bed, cuddling and kissing. Things had been slow since America won the war of independence against England, but Lafayette was somewhat… greatful for that. It gave him the chance to be 'normal'. Since coming to America, his world was a war zone, so now that part of his life is over, he can focus on being happy. Of course nothing is peachy. Lafayette knows that he is only here until Thomas Jefferson comes back from France. This is, of course information he has been hiding from his Alexander as he knows how panicked he gets about everything and he does not want his time with Alex to slip away. 

The two men are mid conversation, when a telegram comes through. Lafayette sighs and untangles Alex from his body, kissing the mans lips and telling him that he'll be back in a moment. He goes and takes the piece of paper and his hands start to shake when he sees that the address is George Washington's, the General who is becoming president, most importantly, the man who is in charge of deporting Lafayette. The Frenchman takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, before opening them and reading the letter.

Dear Mr Lafayette,  
I have just received word from France that Mr Jefferson will be coming back to America within the next six months. In the first month of his arrival, you may stay. After that, I regret to inform you that you will have to travel back to France.  
Regretfully  
George Washington

Lafayette stares at the letter, reading it over and over until he feels hot tears falling down his cheeks. Six months. He has six months left with Alexander. Unknowingly, the man lets out a loud sob. "Gil?" A small voice comes from the doorway. Lafayette turns round to see his Alex in just one of his big shirts, his hair ruffled messily and a small frown on his face. "Babe what's wrong, why are you crying Laf?" The man takes a step forward and crouches down by Lafayette, wiping the man's tears, kissing his cheek. "It is nothing to worry about Alexander." He sniffs. "Go back to bed my love." He reassures. But, Alex being Alex doesn't budge, but simply takes the letter from his lover. Scanning down the page quickly, he lets out a small gasp. "T-they are deporting you? But! But- you did s-so much for America? I don't understand-" Hamilton shakes his head, before tears of his own fall. "I'm sorry baby." Gilbert sighs. "I'm so so sorry." He holds Alex to his chest, letting his own tears fall. "N-no, no! I- I won't let this happen to you Gil- I will speak to Washington! I'll tell him-" "Non." Lafayette interrupts Alex. "Non baby, you do not have to do this." He mumbles. "I have known this fact for a while, that I will be leaving at some point. When I first came to America, when George was still our General, he told me that I was only here to help the war effort." He shakes his head. "I am even lucky to be here right now, lucky to have another six months with my Alexander." The man explains and sighs when he sees Alex crying even more. "I-I need you." Hamilton mumbles selfishly. "You are the love of my life. I can't- I won't be with anyone else." The smaller male says tearily. "And neither will I my love. I promise you, that if you wait then I will come back for you soon." Lafayette promises, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. "It's only a matter of time." He whispers, rocking the pair back and forth.  
-  
1789- Thomas Jefferson comes home.

When Thomas Jefferson lands his boat, there is a crowd waiting for him. "Mr Jefferson! Mr Jefferson!" People call out and Thomas smiles and waves at them, boy did it feel good to be back on American soil. He carries on walking, until he spots his old friend James Madison with a group of people, all important looking people. "Thomas!" Madison calls you, offering a handshake. "Jemmy." He grins, pulling the man into a hug. "It's been too long man!" He drawls in his southern accent. "Thomas." James coughs. "I'd like to introduce you to these three fine gentlemen. President George Washington, Secretary of Tresury, Alexander Hamilton and uh-" the man struggles with Lafayette's name. "Gilbert du Motier Marquise de Lafayette. It's lovely to finally meet you Mr Jefferson, I'm sure my country looked after you oui?" He smiles and Jefferson looks at him wide eyed. "Oh man!" He mumbles shaking the mans hand, he notices that he is holding Alexander's hand secretly but decides not to question it, more interested in the glare said man was giving him. "You must be Alexander Hamilton then?" The man jokes and Alex's glare hardens as he refuses to talk. "Alex." Lafayette warns, squeezing his boyfriends hand slightly and Hamilton plasters on a fake smile. "Oh hello Thomas, finally nice to meet the man who's getting my bo- my friend deported." He says sarcastically. "Alexander!" Both Lafayette and Washington scold and the boy rolls his eyes. "Gil I'm going back to ou- my home." He sighs walking into the crowd. "I'm sorry about him, uh, George Washington, its a pleasure to meet you." Washington says politely and shakes Thomas' hand. "You'll be staying with Gilbert until he has to leave in a months time okay?" The President instructs and Thomas raises an eyebrow at Lafayette who shrugs. "Yes Sir." Both men mumble, walking away after saying their goodbyes.

Walking towards the Lafayette/Hamilton residence is quiet, until Lafayette opens his mouth. "Okay Thomas. Before you come in there is something secret I must tell you. Myself and Alexander are in a… 'ow you say, boyfriends? Non, we are lifetime partners." He explains and Jefferson shrugs. "As long as I don't have to see it, I don't care." Lafayette nods. "Alex is understandably very upset right now, as I am leaving he country, so he may take it out on you, but do not worry! He is like a kitten!" He explains with a fond chuckle, opening the front door. "Alexander, my love?" He calls out and Alex walks towards the pair, not noticing Jefferson he comes into Lafayette's arms and lets out a sob. "I don't want you to leave." He mumbles and Jefferson stands behind them awkwardly. "I know baby, I know, it will be hard sweetheart but I promise I will be back for you." Lafayette whispers and Thomas clears his throat. Alex pulls away immediately and looks at the intruder with a tear stained face. "What is HE doing here?" He small man growls. "Presidents orders. I'm staying here until Lafayette leaves." Jefferson explains and Alex throws his hands up in frustration, storming upstairs, mumbling angrily to himself. "Is he… okay?" Thomas asks and Lafayette sighs nodding. "He is just feeling lots of bad things right now, he needs to write it down, it's a form of therapy if you will. Alex has always found comfort in writing down his thoughts and feelings, I have endless pages of love letters he gave me from the war. He still writes them now and I just fall in love with him even more." The Frenchman explains and Thomas nods. "Shall we get you sorted then?" Lafayette asks, leading Thomas to his room.  
-  
A month later- Lafayette goes back to France.

Lafayette sits down in the living room with Thomas, Alexander had insisted he had something to write down before Lafayette went to the dock, where he would sail back to France from. He takes a sip of whisky and sighs. Surprisingly to both gentlemen, Alexander had taken to Thomas in this month and they had become fast friends. "Thomas." He calls the other man to attention and he looks at Lafayette. "I would like you to promise me this one thing? Please look after my dearest Alexander. He may seem strong but I know him more than anyone and he is not as strong as you may think. I ask that you will look after him by staying in our house until I come back. When that is? I do not know, nor care, as long as my Alexander is safe and happy that is all I could ask for." He says and Thomas nods. In this short time one thing became clear, he would do anything for these two men, and if these were Lafayette's wishes then so be it. "I will Gilbert, I promise I will keep him safe." He smiles. Lafayette opens his mouth to answer when Alexander comes down, his eyes red from crying as he hand Gilbert what seems like hundreds of pages of writing. "Alexander." Lafayette breathes, pulling the man down onto his lap and kissing him. "This is the worst day of my life." Hamilton sobs and Thomas takes this as his cue to leave th room. "Please don't read these until you are back in France, not even I want to see your reaction." Alexander instructs and Lafayette puts down the letter, kissing Alex again, like his life depended on it. "I love you, I'm in love with you my Alexander, I can't wait until we meet again and I want to ask something of you." He says getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me? We can get married when I return my dearest." He asks and Alex nods. "Yes. Yes, god yes Laf of course I want to marry you!" He gasps as Lafayette puts on an engagement ring. "Whenever you are sad or are missing me, look at this ring my love and know that we are forever." Lafayette mumbles, kissing Alex. "I hate to break you boys up, but it's time." Thomas explains solemnly. Lafayette lets go of Hamilton's hand but Alex stops him. "No, no, we will hold hands. You know why? Because you are my goddamn fiancé Gilbert du Motier Marquise de Lafayette and if they want to do anything? Tough because you're going to be in France anyway!" Alex sniffs and Lafayette laughs fondly. "I'm so in love if you Alexander Hamilton." He sighs. "And I'm so in love with you Gilbert du- you know what I mean." He giggles and Lafayette takes his lovers hand. 

The walk to the harbour was a quiet one, all three men scared that if someone speaks, there will be more tears. When they arrive, President Washington is waiting for them. "Thomas, Alexander, Gilbert." He greets, sighing when he doesn't get a response. "It's time." The Frenchman whispers and Hamilton nods, letting go of Lafayette's hand. "Thomas." He says and the Virginian drops Lafayette's bags, pulling him into a tight hug. "Remember to look after him." Gilbert mumbles and Thomas nods against Lafayette's shoulder. "Of course, I can't wait until you visit again my friend." He pulls back and nods at Lafayette. He turns to Washington with a sad smile. "Mr President." He says and Washington smiles. "I can't thank you enough Gilbert, you helped us so much in this war and if there is any trouble in France you let me know okay?" He stands up and salutes Lafayette, who in turn salutes back. Now was the hardest part. Saying goodbye to Alexander. "Laf?" He says in a small voice and it's like he's back in the base camp…

~flashback~  
It was a stormy night when Hamilton and Lafayette were bunking together. As Lafayette tossed and turned he heard a whimper. Then another, then another until he could hear crying. "Alexander?" He mumbles, still half asleep. "Laf?" The shaking boy asks in a small voice. The Frenchman sighs, jumping down from the top bunk and crawling into Alex's bed. "It is okay little lion." He consoles, holding Alex close to his chest. "Focus on my Alex okay?" He says and the boy looks up at him with wide, scared eyes. "Let me distract you babydoll." Lafayette mumbles, leaning down to kiss him. This was the first kiss of many to come.  
-back to reality-

"Babydoll." He mumbles and pulls Hamilton into a kiss. He could hear a faint gasp from Washington in the background and Thomas telling him to leave them as both men left the lovers alone. They pull away from eachother as desperate tears fall from each man. "I'll be back before you know I'm gone." Lafayette whispers his promise and the lock pinky fingers "I can't wait to see you again." Alex mumbles, looking at their untwined fingers. "It's only a matter of time." Lafayette whispers again, pulling Hamilton into another kiss. "I must go now my love. I'm in love with you Alexander Hamilton." Lafayette says. "I'm in love with you Gilbert du Motier Marquise de Lafayette." Alex says, on the brink of tears. Lafayette kisses Alex's forehead one last time before moving away and collecting his bags, going on the boat. "GOD BLESS YOU AMERICA!" Lafayette shouts as the boat pulls away and Hamilton lets out a sob and he watches his fiancé drift away. Thomas is quick to pull Alex into a tight hug, facing him away from the boat so he doesn't have to see Lafayette getting further and further away. "It's okay Alex, it's okay. Lets get you home." He says softly, guiding the distraught man home.  
-  
31st October 1800- The Election: Jefferson vs Burr

These past few years had been hard on Alexander. Not once seeing his husband-to-be Lafayette, only receiving a letting twice a year. After Lafayette's departure, Washington resigned. Word got around that Hamilton was a homosexual and so the new president, John Adams was forced to fire Hamilton. The only thing that was strong and stable in his life was his friendship with Thomas Jefferson. True to his word, Thomas stayed with Alex, he held him when he cried, he made him laugh, he fought for him when Alex lost his job. He was a good friend. However their friendship was somewhat under wraps. Although they were best friends, the two men shared different political views, so as far as the public knew, Jefferson and Hamilton hated each other. 

"I'm running for president." Thomas says one day as the two men sat in the living room, reading books. Hamilton looked up sharply at this "what did you just say Thomas?" He cocked his head to the side. "I said I'm running for president, against Burr." He says a bit louder. "Aaron Burr." Alexander mumbled to himself. He and Burr had a long history together, he was the first person Alex met when he came to America and had been there for him until Alex met Lafayette. Alex pauses his thoughts for a moment, toying with his engagement ring and sighing sadly. Thomas notices this and picks Hamilton up effortlessly, pulling him on to his lap and cuddling him. "He'll, come back soon enough Alex, I promise, he promises." Thomas consoles. "What got you thinking about him hm?" He rubs Alex's sides. "Burr." He mumbles. "I've known him since I came here from the Carribian, he was all I had until I met Laf." He shrugs. Thomas goes to open his mouth, but goes quiet when Alex curls up against him closing his eyes. Thomas sighs, stroking the mans hair as his brain goes into overdrive thinking of how to win the election.  
-  
3rd December 1800- If you had to choose, Jefferson or Burr?

Thomas groans as he walks through the front door and Alexander raises his eyebrows, looking at Jefferson from behind his glasses. "Tough day?" He hums and Thomas snaps his head round to look at Alexander. "It's a tie." He huffs. "A tie?" Alex frowns. "But that doesn't make sense? Burr has no morals, why would anyone vote for him over you?" Alex puts down his book and Thomas sits down, pulling the other into his chest. 'There's a reason you're my best friend." He mumbles, kissing the top of the mans head and Alex blushes at the complement, snuggling into Thomas. Just as he gets comfortable, the doorbell rings and Alex sighs. "I'll get it Tommy, you stay here." He wriggles away from the man and opens the door to a ballot paper being shoved in his face. "Excuse me Sir. I-I apologise, you seem to be the only person who has not voted and- well the country is divided, you have the deciding vote." The nervous man explains and Alexander takes the paper, putting a cross by Jefferson's name. He hands the paper back to the man, who in turn raises his eyebrows at the choice. "I'm sorry sir but… why Jefferson? You don't agree with him at all." Alexander actually rolls his eyes at this. "The people wanted to hear my voice, the country is facing a difficult choice. You asked me who I'd promote. And… Jefferson has my vote. I have never agreed with Jefferson once, we have fought on like seventy five different fronts. But when all is said and all, is done, Jefferson has beliefs, Burr has none. Now good day." He huffs, going to shut the door as the man walks away. "Well I'll be damned." Jefferson whistles. "You're welcome." Alex shrugs and Jefferson hugs him. "God thank you so much! I've won! I'm the motherfucking President!" He gasps spinning Hamilton around. "You're amazing! I love you! I'm off to tell Jemmy!" Jefferson runs out of the door and Alex laughs. 

"JEMMY!" Jefferson calls out, spotting the shorter man with Burr. "Did you hear? We won!" He cheers pulling Madison into a hug. "Thomas, Thomas! Calm down!" Madison says and Thomas takes a deep breath. "Well… congrats on a race well run Mr President, I did give you a fight." Burr acknowledges and Thomas rolls his eyes. "Uh huh." He responds as Burr sticks out his hand. "I… look forward to our partnership." He says and Thomas scoffs. "Our partnership?" He raises an eyebrow and Burr nods. "As your Vice President..." And Thomas laughs, James chuckling a little as well. "You hear this guy? Man openly campaigns against me talking about how he looks forward to OUR partnership." He rolls his eyes. "It is crazy that the guy that in second place gets to be Vice President." James smirks and Thomas nod. "Ooh! You know what? We can change that, you know why? Because I'm the President." He says sarcastically in Burrs face who puts his hand down. "You can thank you good pal Hamilton for this win." He winks and Burr storms off, red faced.  
-  
1st January 1801- The day before the Burr-Hamilton duel

Hamilton and Jefferson sat cuddled by the fire, making small talk. "So like, when you move in to the White House, are you gonna be all formal and snooty like Adams or casual like Washington?" Alex giggles and Jefferson strokes Hamilton's hand with his thumb. "I dunno Darlin' I think I may walk around… in my pajamas." He smirks and Alexander giggles again, playfully smacking Thomas. "What's gonna happen to me when you're gone Tommy? I haven't… lived alone since before the war." He says quietly and Jefferson hums in thought. "Lets see, the White House is very big… why don't you just move in with me? We will keep this house off the market until Lafayette comes back and then you two can decide what happens yeah?" Thomas suggests and Alex hugs him. "You are amazing, incredible, the best President ever! Oh my goodness!" He rambles and Thomas chuckles. "You'll have to write to Gil and tell him that your address has changed hmm?" He smiles and Alex nods. "I should do that right now!" He goes out of Thomas' arms and starts going upstairs when he hears a knock on the door. 'I'll get it Tommy!" He calls and opens the door. "Burr-" Alex gasps when he sees the man, but before he can get anything else out, he is dragged away.

He opens his eyes and he recognises that he is at Weehawken, a popular dueling spot. "Burr! What the-" "Shut up!" Aaron orders him. "How is it?" He chuckles "that the arrogant, immigrant, orphan, whoreson Alexander fucking Hamilton somehow endorse Thomas Jefferson, his enemy, a man he has despised since the beginning, just to keep me from winning the election?" Burr spits venomously, taking a step toward Hamilton with every harsh word, Alex stepping backward, until he hits a tree, where he is trapped. Someone comes out behind Burr and ties Alex onto the tree as Burr studies his face. The younger male is trying not to show his emotions, but the way his legs shake suggest that Alex is terrified at this point. "You had no morals- you still don't have any fucking morals, Jefferson does, it's why I voted for him Aaron." Alex says somewhat calmly and Burr scoffs. "That's bullshit. You know what? I think you've always set it up for me to fail. Starting from the day you became George Washington's damn right hand man." He growls. "I stand by what I say Burr, you think only for yourself, it's not my fault Washington didn't want a selfish prick for a right hand man. It's what you do I can't apologise because it's true." He hisses. "Well then I challenge you to a duel. Right here at dawn tomorrow, I shall leave you here and tell everyone back home. I'd like it if there was an audience to witness the downfall of Alexander Hamilton." Burr chuckles, stalking off, leaving Hamilton tied up.

When arriving back home, Burr stands up at the podium and clears his throat. Passers by stop to look and when everyone has his attention he speaks. "Hear ye, hear ye, come to Weehawken at dawn, myself and Alexander Hamilton shall duel to the death." He says and people gasps and he stalks off.  
-  
The next day- The duel

By dawn, people from all over New York have come to Weehawken to see the duel, including Jefferson. "Alexander. Fuck- Alexander wake up!" Thomas shakes the sleeping man. "W-what? Where am I?" He mumbles. "Alex, you're at Weehawken, tied up. C'mon lets get you out of here." Thomas supays hurredly. "N-no, untie me Tommy, that's it." He swallows as he moves his wrist, now free. "I've got to do this, I'm sorry Tommy, I can't let Burr win, you know this right?" He sighs and Thomas pulls him into a hug. "When he left, Laf made me promise to look after you until he returned, I couldn't imagine." He lets a tear fall. "I couldn't imagine what'd happen if you got shot." He sighs. "That won't happen Tommy I promise. To take someone's life? That's something you can't shake." He promises. "Here is your gun Alex. I love you okay? Be safe, do this for Laf." Thomas kisses Alex's forehead and joins the crowd. 

It had been an hour of Hamilton and Burr staring at each other, waiting for the other to move. Alexander takes this moment to stop and think. What did he have going for him in life? Sure he had his fiancé Lafayette, but, was he ever coming back. He didn't have a job, he couldn't live off of Thomas' money forever. Was there anything that would stop him from surrendering to death? His pride. But what good did that have for him? He blinks getting out of his thoughts. "Tommy!" He calls out to the crowd and all eyes went on him. "Tell Lafayette I love him." He aims his pistol at the sky and two shot guns go. One going into the sky, and Burrs entering Hamilton. "WAIT!" Burr and Jefferson cry out as Hamilton falls to the ground. People scream in shock and panic as Jefferson runs over to Hamilton and picks him up. It was like time had stopped when Thomas looked at his best friends lifeless eyes. All of the commotion around Thomas was silenced, he could see Burr getting pulled away from the scene as people start to leave. Jefferson's knees give in as he holds Alex's lifeless body in his arms. "ALEX? ALEX? Wake up! WAKE UP!" Thomas screams as tears fall down his face. A hand touches his shoulder and he sees James. "He's dead Thomas. He's dead." He says and Thomas breaks down sobbing. "He- h-he can't be Jemmy! His fiancé is coming back from France!" Thomas says shakily and James pulls him into a hug. "Lets get you home brother." He sighs and they get on the boat, carrying Alexander's dead body on with them.  
-  
Six months later- Lafayette comes back.

Thomas sits in the White House, staring at what would be Alexander's chair. Numb. All he felt was numbness since the duel. After the duel Thomas resigned as President, but because James Madison took over, he was allowed to stay in the White House. "Knock knock stranger." A distinct French accent brought him out of his thoughts. "Thomas my friend! It has been too long." Thomas freezes. As far as he is aware, Lafayette thinks that Alex is alive. This cannot be good. He sees Lafayette talking, but can't hear what he is saying until- "where is my Alexander hm? Now I am back we can get married non?" And that is when Thomas breaks down. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I tried my best!" He sobs as he repeats the same words. Lafayette frowns and pulls Thomas into a hug. "What is wrong Tommy?" He ask and Jefferson sobs louder. "He's dead! Fuck- Burr shot him dead." He chokes out and Lafayette lets go of Thomas, falling down in shock. "Non. Non non. This is a joke oui? Tell me this is a bad joke Thomas Jefferson." He says shakily. "He told me to tell you that he loves you and that he can't wait to marry you one day in a different life." Thomas says shakily. "You are a liar! T-this is not true!" Gilbert accuses. "I'm afraid not Gil, I'm so fucking sorry." He says, reaching to hug the man. He sobs when the Frenchman hugs back. "He is dead." Lafayette states and they stand there hugging as they cry. "Did- did he live a good life?" Gilbert asks. "Yes and no." Thomas sniffs. They sit down and Thomas pulls Gilbert onto him, stroking the mans hair like he would with Alex. "When Washington resigned, word got around about you and Alex and John Adams, the second President fired Alex. Nowhere would have him so he stayed at home and just wrote and wrote for days. The happiest times would be when he spoke of you." Thomas gave a sad smile as he continues talking. "He would talk about the day you met in the Pub with Hercules and Laurens, how you would sing songs looking so beautiful. He spoke about the bad days in war and how you made it better, he spoke about the time you had after the war, before I came and he spoke about a future with you." Thomas says quietly. "He never laid eyes on another man Lafayette, he would wait until the end of the world for you, you know that? He loves- loved you so much." Thomas sighs. "Til death do us part." Lafayette says bitterly. "Til death did you part." Thomas nods. 

For days the two sat together, talking about Alexander until the day they died, they both agreed they were too upset in this world without Alexander and decided to kill themselves on the anniversary of Alexander's death. They lived, they died and I told their story.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I hope this wasn't too sad?? And I hope you liked it. Give gplove and kudos because that makes me happy! Thank you <3


End file.
